Sueños de un ser nocturno
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Basado en en Rondo del Sol y de la Luna. Luka, siendo un vampiro, es el blanco de todos los ciudadanos, hasta que, en una emboscada, decide criar de una "cria" humana como lo define. ¿Qué ocurrirá después de aquello, cuando se entere de la verdad? ONESHOT, NEGITORO


**K. Meiko: Ok, en esta oportunidad, les traigo un ONESHOT que se me ocurrió hacer cuando estuve cuidando de mis sobrinas XD**

**N. Luka: Lo bueno es que estas llena de ideas.**

**K. Meiko: Sip jijiji en si, yendo directamente a lo nuestro, este fict tendrá negitoro, por lo que se imaginaran como serán las cosas. Así que yendo a lo mío, DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE VOCALOID ME PERTENECE.**

**N. Luka: ¿Yendo directo al grano, eh? Así me gusta.**

**K: Meiko: ¡COMENCEMOS!**

~ Sueños de un ser nocturno ~

_Jamás juzgues a un libro por su portada,_

_Sino por lo que este contenga en su interior._

~ Luka's POV ~

La sangre de aquellos seres inocentes pero a la vez despiadados inundaba mis fosas nasales. El castillo, siendo uno de los lugares más apartados del mundo, estaba lleno de gente; gente que pedía por mi cabeza, gente que decidía exterminar todo aquello que le pareciese desconocido, y una futura amenaza.

Ese lugar estaba lleno… De gente sedienta de sangre.

Sin elección alguna, decidí en defenderme.

Uno a uno, cazadores de vampiros iban tras mí, junto con algunos campesinos que habían localizado mi hogar. Y, uno por uno, iban cayendo como moscas, bajo mis propias manos.

Cortando, desgarrando, aniquilando…

Con cada humano apareciese, esta sangrienta balada poco a poco se transforma en un vil vals, sin retorno, y sin final.

Lamiendo una de mis manos llena de sangre, pruebo con dulzura aquel rastro de aquel espectáculo, de aquella fiesta.

_Si es que a eso se le puede llamar fiesta…_

Miré nuevamente los cuerpos de mis víctimas, sintiendo muy en el hondo un extraño vacío, justo en el medio de mi pecho.

¿Qué es eso, que no puede llenar la sangre? ¿Acaso será un nuevo tipo de "hambre"? Era extraño, estaba completamente vacío pero, a su vez, dolía, dolía mucho…

Cerrando lentamente mis párpados, dejo que mis fosas nasales se llenen de aquel aroma dulzón característico de aquel líquido carmesí.

No… No era eso…

Sin poder entender del porqué de aquel vacío, les doy la espalda a mis invitados, y me dirijo a mis aposentos, muy a lo profundo del castillo.

_Me pregunto si alguna vez podré llenar ese vacío…_

~ Sueños de un ser nocturno ~

Otra noche tranquila, mirando las estrellas mientras espero a que mis invitados lleguen a un nuevo banquete. Sonriendo a las constelaciones, jamás imaginé que mi destino cambiaría desde aquella noche, y para siempre.

Esperando a que ellos derribaran la puerta principal (ellos son tan bárbaros que ni siquiera golpean para entrar), me quedé parada arriba en lo alto de los escalones de mi castillo (conocido mundialmente como el Castillo de Drácula). Pero, para mi sorpresa, jamás entraron.

Sin embargo, un pequeño llanto comenzó a sonar desde afuera.

_¿Llanto? ¿Los humanos son tan bárbaros que dejan a sus crías en las puertas de un vampiro? Nunca aprenden…_

Haciendo a un lado mi capa, bajé hasta la entrada, y decidí abrir. Apenas lo hice, varios proyectiles entraron a mi mansión, poniéndome en guardia enseguida.

_¿Utilizando a sus crías como carnadas? Son de lo peor…_

Sintiendo que mi fuego iba creciendo cada vez más, envolví mi silueta en un aura de oscuridad, y decidí encarar a los intrusos. Y, uno por uno, fueron perdiendo la cabeza, y ninguno de ellos decidió el abandonar aquel vals del cual tanto apetecía bailar.

Todos menos la cría.

Con mis manos llenas de sangre, me aproximé hacia el diminuto ser y, apenas me dispuse a eliminarlo, algo me detuvo.

Y eso fue… sus ojos…

Eran idénticos a los míos cuando yo era un humano, como ellos. Y apenas poseía mechones de cabello, los cuales eran similares al color del cielo…

Y, al ver su mirada infantil, más la sonrisa que me comenzaba a brindar, lograba disminuir toda la ira que poseía dentro mío.

Era… única…

_No… No puedo matarla…_

Levantándola del suelo, puse mi rostro cerca del mío, para contemplar aquellos bellos colores.

Era… hermosa…

Sonriendo para mis adentros, la llevé dentro del castillo, logrando sentir que, poco a poco aquel vacío que me azotaba por décadas, comenzaba a llenarse, y a su vez, era cálido, y relajante…

_Por fin, ya no estoy sola…_

~ Sueños de un ser nocturno ~

_Desde el momento en que decidí cuidar de ella, jamás volví a alimentarme de la sangre de un humano…_

~ Sueños de un ser nocturno ~

Dieciséis años… Dieciséis hermosos y tortuosos años han transcurrido a su lado… Diez años en los cuales la he visto crecer, aprender, jugar, sonreír, llorar, correr, saltar… Me maravillaba con lo que uno puede llegar a aprender criando a un ser tan indefenso, pero que a la larga tan peligroso, que hasta a veces pensaba en devolverlo a su prole y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero no puedo…

Con el simple hecho de pensar en estar lejos de ella, mi pecho latía con rabia, mientras que aquel vacío se hacía nuevamente presente.

Pero… Tenía que hacerlo…

Cruzada de brazos, descansaba mi espalda en el respaldar de mi trono. Levanté mi vista al techo, sólo para poder saborear el gusto amargo que tenía la soledad.

_Miku…_

En su cumpleaños número doce, decidí contarle la verdad, de cómo la encontré, de mi verdadera naturaleza, y del porqué jamás envejecía.

Y como lo supuse, ella me odió. Me odió por asesinar a sus padres, por matar a gente inocente…

_Por ser un cruel vampiro…_

Sintiendo una punzada en el medio de mi pecho, cerré nuevamente mis ojos, recordando dulcemente cada cumpleaños que pasamos juntas, cumpliendo cada uno de tus caprichos, desde el más insignificante hasta el más absurdo…

Eso fue hasta que, de un golpe, los cazadores de vampiros entraron en mis dominios.

Una vez más, los fui a recibir, como buena anfitriona que soy.

Pero, para mi desgracia, se encontraba ella…

Si, ella… Miku…

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, bajé las escaleras, sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

Simplemente, ella era hermosa…

Sus cabellos recogidos en dos coletas, su vestido negro de encaje, la hacían ver estupendamente increíble bajo la luz de las lámparas. Y sus ojos, al igual que sus cabellos, brillaban tal cual estrellas en el firmamento.

Al estar cara a cara con ella, no pude evitar en sonreír. El verla que ya es toda una mujer, era el orgullo más grande que pude haber tenido en toda mi existencia.

Ella me miraba con odio, repulsión. Y, por lo que llevaba en mano, supuse que ella vino con un propósito.

Y era exterminarme.

Agrandando más mi sonrisa, di unos pasos atrás, dejándole suficiente espacio para actuar.

─ Veo que no estás sólo de visita, ¿no es así, señorita Hatsune?

Ella frunció el ceño. Yo solo sonreí. Sonreí por tenerla nuevamente cerca, aunque fueran en esas circunstancias.

─ ¿Qué esperas? ─ le dije mostrándole mi pecho al descubierto.

Ella solo se quedó ahí, parada, como si estuviera dudando de mis movimientos.

Acercándome nuevamente hasta quedar a centímetros de ella, la agarré de la cintura y agarré delicadamente su mentón, de tal forma que ella pudiese ver mis ojos, y yo los de ella.

Si ella está destinada a ser mi redentor, no me resistiría en lo más mínimo.

─ Has crecido que das gusto, Miku… ─ susurré con una sonrisa.

Su aroma me intoxicaba, me llenaba, me tranquilizaba…

El estar simplemente así con ella era todo lo que quería, nada más ni nada menos.

Eso fue hasta que, en un descuido, ocurrió lo inesperado…

... Ella unió sus labios con los míos...

Con los ojos bien abiertos, no pude reaccionar ante aquella acción…

Ese beso... Solo significaba...

─ Nos veremos en el Salón del Duelo, ubicado en el castillo del Sol y de la Luna.

Yo quedé, sin movimiento, y sin habla. Observé como se alejaba, y como me daba la espalda, yéndose de mi palacio. Momentos después pude reaccionar…

Aquel beso… Era el Beso de la Muerte…

~ Sueños de un ser nocturno ~

_Desde aquel momento supe que jamás volvería a ser como lo era antes…_

_Mi destino ya estaba sellado…_

_Junto con tus fríos labios por sobre los míos,_

_Sellando un pacto mutuo…_

…_Un pacto de muerte…_

~ Sueños de un ser nocturno ~

Intercambiando espadas, hemos de encontrarnos ahora luchando. Una por su propia subsistencia, la otra por el simple deseo de venganza. Ambas somos implacables a la hora del manejo de las armas (debo de admitir, quien le haya enseñado a pelear con la espada, ha de ser verdaderamente bueno). Nuestros espectadores, el Sol y la Luna; ambos por debajo de nuestros pies, viendo en silencio el ritual que ambas estábamos llevando a cabo.

Golpe, bloqueo, ataque, esquivo.

Muchos movimientos al compás de nuestros corazones. Ambas protagonizando un vals que jamás tendrá retorno, pero sí tendrá un final.

La muerte.

Analizando cada golpe que me encestaba con su espada, no pude evitar en sentir un fuerte deseo de poder abrazarla, y desarmarle completamente, con una simple acción que requeriría el solo uso de mis labios: decirle un "Te amo…"

Si, eso quiero hacer, con todo mi corazón…

Sin dejarme rendir, sólo recibo sus golpes, bloqueándolos con elegancia, mientras contemplaba su figura.

_Es hermosa…_

Antes de que este duelo a muerte hubiese comenzado, yo ya sabía, y aún sé, cuál será el resultado de todo esto. Lo supe desde que te encontré. Y el hoy, lo reafirma una vez más.

Yo caería ante ti.

Te amo, no lo niego. Te deseo, eso no cabe duda.

Pero esto debe de terminar.

Viendo que saca su arma mortífera, sonrío satisfecha y cierro mis ojos.

Este por fin, iba a ser el final de mi eterna tortura…

*POOM*

Al sentir el ruido de la pistola, sentí un extraño ardor en mi abdomen.

Ya es la hora.

Sin quitar mi sonrisa, abro nuevamente mis ojos, sintiendo que, por mi garganta, va queriendo escapar mi sangre, la cual no puedo contener a estas alturas.

Toso sangre, y vuelvo a sonreír.

Pero aquella expresión se esfuma al verla llorar mientras me mira, y al tiempo que su mirada se transforma en una de horror.

─ N-no… ─ susurra.

Sintiendo que mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos al verla en ese estado, me acerco a ella, olvidándome completamente del dolor, y la abracé como lo había hecho hace ya tiempo atrás.

─ No llores… ─ le acaricio su cabello ─ Una hermosa mujer no debería de estar llorando…

Ella me abraza con fuerza, y agarra fuertemente de mi uniforme.

─ ¿P-por qué…? Por qué de todos… ¿Debiste de ser tú…? Yo…

Estuvimos así varios segundos, hasta que su mano agarra la mía, la cual aún sostenía mi espada.

─ Yo… no puedo vivir sin ti…

Justo al decir eso, se clava mi espada en su abdomen, mientras que con su otra mano, me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.

_Miku…_

Luego de eso, ambas nos miramos, y sonreímos: con nuestro último aliento, nos dimos nuestro último beso.

**K. Meiko: ¡Listo! Acá está mi ONESHOT.**

**N. Luka: Estás seria, ¿ocurre algo?**

**K. Meiko: Siempre al escribir este tipo de tragedias, quedo vacía en mi interior ._.U**

**N. Luka: ¿Por eso te gusta escribir más comedia?**

**K. Meiko: Exacto nwn en fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Lindo, feo, horrible, desastroso? Y otra cosa, si quieren saber mejor acerca de cómo se las apañó Luka para cuidar a un recién nacido, y del como dejó de alimentarse de humanos, entre otros detalles, pueden dejar sus Reviews y decirme sus respuestas, eso ya queda en ustedes n_n**

**N. Luka: Cualquier crítica será escuchada**

**K. Meiko: ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
